Reinstated
by Mariskahargibenson
Summary: One-shot. Olivia pays Tucker a visit after he gets reinstated. First published fic so constructive criticism is appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first fic I've had the guys to post so constructive criticism is alway welcome :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to Dick Wolf, I'm just borrowing them for a while**

~x~

Olivia smiled brightly when she walked into Ed's apartment to see the lights dimmed and the table set for two with a candle burning in the middle.

"Hey." Ed smiled from the kitchen doorway when he saw her slowly enter the room.

"Hey." Olivia greeted Ed softly with a kiss. When they parted she looked around. "What's all this about?"

"Guess who got reinstated as the captain of IAB today?" Ed smiled brightly.

Olivia pulled back though kept her hands on Ed's forearms. "Finally! When do you go back?"

"Monday." Ed replied. "I thought we could have some dinner and then maybe celebrate. Or we could celebrate and then do dinner?"

"That depends." Olivia whispered as she pulled Ed close so his body was flush against hers. "What's for dinner?"

"I ordered Italian. It's in the kitchen waiting to be reheated or put in the fridge for later."

Olivia smirked and glanced at the bag of food on the counter. "Well, your fridge was looking a little empty the last time I was here."

"I guess we should put the food in the fridge then." Ed suggested as his hands slowly roamed down Olivia's back until they reached the curve of her backside.

"Definitely." Olivia agreed. She could feel her need for him growing stronger by the second and the feel of his hard dick against her hip was almost enough to send her over the edge.

Ed moved towards the food, pulling Olivia with him as he went. He placed the food in his almost empty fridge and then turned to Olivia, pinning her to the counter with his hands on either side of her.

Olivia braced herself against the counter and let out an involuntary moan when Ed's lips connected with her own. They battled for dominance until oxygen became an issue and they had to part for breath.

"Why don't we move this to the bedroom?" Ed suggested softly.

Olivia shook her head rapidly. "No. I can't wait that long, I need you now." Olivia told Ed breathlessly as she got to work on pulling his t-shirt over his head to reveal his toned abs.

Ed looked into Olivia's eyes, now almost black with desire and then caressed the side of her face with one hand, "You're sure?"

"I'm sure." Olivia nodded before she kissed him once more, pulling him closer. "And before you ask, yes I wanna do it here. I need you now."

Ed smiled and began working on Olivia's belt and unzipping her pants while she pulled her sweater over her head and threw it to the floor along with her bra.

Olivia let out a surprised squeal when Ed wrapped one arm around her waist and hoisted her up a little before he swiftly removed her pants and underwear with one practiced hand.

"You're over dressed." Olivia murmured when she looked down at Ed's jeans while she sat naked on the counter.

"I think we can do something about that." Ed replied as he quickly shoved his jeans and underwear to the floor and stepped out of them and towards Olivia.

Ed looked over Olivia as he stepped closer to her and she kissed him. When they parted, he rested his forehead against hers. "You're sure about this? You're sure you want this here? You don't want to go to the bedroom?"

Olivia said nothing but moved one of Ed's hands between her thighs. She squirmed when she felt him begin to caress the wet folds and bit her lip, failing to suppress a soft moan.

Ed's only reply was to look Olivia dead in the eyes as he inserted one finger into her watching her arch her back in pleasure. Olivia gasped and bucked her hips towards Ed's hand when he slowly added another finger.

A bright smile graced Ed's face when his thumb came into contact with Olivia's clit and her head fell forwards and rested against his shoulder.

With a few long and drawn out thrusts of his fingers and a couple of flicks of his thumb, Ed had Olivia right where he wanted her, desperate to come but not willing to completely let go. He slowed and then stopped the movement and withdrew his hand from between her legs, placing it on her hip.

"Ed..." Olivia gasped breathlessly. "Please..."

Ed captured Olivia's lips with his own. When Olivia linked her arms around his neck, returning the kiss, he chose that exact moment to push into her with no warning. She moaned a little in a mix of pleasure and pain. He was a tight fit and though she never complained, he knew he was stretching her to the very limit.

He gave her a second to adjust to his large size before he moved one hand to her breast and squeezed it softly. "You okay?"

"Mm hm." Olivia nodded, grasping his shoulders and biting her lip.

"You sure?" Ed pressed gently. Olivia was still holding her breath and she had yet to completely relax around him.

"I'll be fine just move." Olivia whispered.

Ed was happy to oblige and pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, eliciting a gasp from Olivia. He sped up his movements and moved one hand between them, finding her clit and massaging it quickly between his thumb and index finger.

"Ah, ah. Not yet." Ed warned Olivia as he felt her walls begin to contract around him and her nails dug into his shoulders.

"Ed..." Olivia gasped, writhing in pleasure as she fought to obey his command and contain her orgasm. "Please."

Ed slowed his movements almost to a stop, teasing Olivia. Her back arched, pressing her breasts against his chest. He pulled all the way out and kissed Olivia deeply before he pushed back in slowly.

"Come." Ed ordered.

Olivia surrendered to the most powerful orgasm she'd ever experienced and Ed followed immediately after her, emptying into her.

They looked into each other's eyes, lost for words. It wasn't the first time they'd had sex. Far from it. But it was the first time Ed had taken control and managed to keep it.

Olivia braced her hands on the counter she was perched on and looked over Ed. "That was..."

"Yeah..." Ed chuckled breathlessly.

Olivia squealed in surprise when Ed scooped her into his arms and carried her to the couch. Dropping down onto it with her in his lap. He waited for her to settle against his chest before he pulled the throw from the back of the couch, wrapping it around them as Olivia drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I said this was a one shot but I had a few people ask me to do a version here Olivia was Reinstated as Lieutenant of SVU, so I did. This is definitely all I will be posting for Reinstated, but I do have more in the works, though I'm not sure whether I'll actually post them or not. I have no idea what's going on with the formatting so if it's mucked up then I'll try to sort it :) thanks for reading and the reviews are always appreciated. I already posted this chapter bu then was informed that the formatting was complete gibberish so if it doesn't work this time then I'll need to do it from my dad's computer tomorrow :)**

It was six forty-five pm exactly when Olivia got home. Her shift in Community Affairs had ended at five thirty but she had been called to 1pp.

Upon receiving the phone call only seconds after she had left her desk, Olivia's heart had frozen. A meeting with Chief Dodds, IAB, and more higher ups whose names she had forgotten, meant one of two things. The first option was that she was being reinstated as lieutenant of SVU, and she would be back at work by the end of the week. The second option, that one she didn't even want to think about, she could be asked to turn in her badge and gun for good.

"Liv?"

Olivia almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. She knew he'd be here, he had sent her a text informing her that he'd relieved Lucy and would give Noah dinner. She expected him to be with Noah, either playing with him, bathing him and getting him ready for bed, or reading him a story.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Ed said softly as he pulled Olivia to him and rested his hands on her waist.

"No, it's okay." Olivia shook her head and wrapped him in a hug. "Where's Noah?"

"He's playing in his room. He threw me out just as you came in because i didn't do the bad guy's voice right." Ed explained with a chuckle. "He's ready for bed. He just wanted to stay up until you got home."

"I'm gonna go put him to bed." Olivia told Ed. She lowered her voice a little and kissed his cheek. "Then i have some good news."

Ed watched Olivia remove her jacket and blazer. She took her belt off and placed it in the drawer in the coffee table. He let his eyes roam over Olivia's figure. Her black slacks were tight around her thighs and backside and her sweater fit perfectly. The outfit, though simple yet smart clothing she wore to work drove him crazy, they highlighted her curves perfectly.

Olivia looked over to Ed who was now on the couch and watching her closely. She kept her gaze on him for a few moments until he looked up and realised she was watching him stare at her.

"I'll be back soon. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to stare." Olivia chuckled.

"I'm just enjoying the view." Ed smirked as he watched Olivia disappear into her son's bedroom.

When Olivia returned she found Ed dozing on the couch with his phone in hand. She wandered over to the couch and sat beside Ed, facing him with her knee pressing into his thigh ever so slightly.

Ed opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Olivia so close. "Hi."

"Hey." Olivia whispered softly.

"You said you had good news." Ed said, his voice low as he moved one hand to rest on Olivia's thigh.

"I do..." Olivia trailed off as Ed's hand started massaging her thigh. As his hand traveled higher and he sat up straighter, she tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned in for a small kiss. "That meeting i got called to at 1PP after work? I got reinstated today. As of the day after tomorrow, I'm the CO of SVU again. They cleared me and they're close to clearing you too. It won't be long until you're back at IAB."

"That's great, Liv." Ed grinned. He continued to massage Olivia's thighs, his hands traveling higher as he did.

Olivia's breath caught in her throat as Ed's hands reached the top of her thighs. She shifted onto her knees and them moved so she was straddling his hips.

Before Ed could utter a word, Olivia cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. She felt Ed's hands make their way under her sweater to cup her breasts.

Ed smiled into the kiss when he let his thumbs meet Olivia's nipples and Olivia let out a soft moan and began to grind her hips into him, feeling him grow hard beneath her.

"You know we can't do this here, right?" Ed muttered softly. "Noah's just down the hall. He'll hear you."

Olivia nodded and laughed in surprise when Ed managed to maneuver them so that he could stand. He cupped his hands under Olivia's backside and lifted her easily, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist before he carried her through to her bedroom.

When they got there, Ed dropped Olivia carefully onto the bed and moved so that he was hovering over her. "You're wearing too many clothes."

Olivia didn't reply but instead whipped her sweater over her head before she sat up a little and removed Ed's t-shirt. After watching Olivia throw his t-shirt to the floor, Ed lowered his head to Olivia's and kissed her lips softly.

Olivia's hands met Ed's on his belt buckle as he fumbled to remove his pants quickly enough. His lips moved to her neck and she arched into him.

Soon, the rest of their clothing and underwear was deposited in various places around the room. Ed kissed the spot behind Olivia's ear, loving the breathy moan that escaped Olivia when he did. He kissed a path down her body, stopping to take each of her nipples into his mouth, squeezing her breasts as he sucked on them. When he reached his destination, one of Olivia's hands came to rest on the back of his head while the other found her nipple.

Ed glanced up at Olivia and saw her head thrown back in pleasure as he took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it softly while he massaged her wet folds.

"Ed!" Olivia gasped. Her back arched off of the bed when he sucked harder on her clit and pushed two fingers into her. "oh my god..."

Ed removed his fingers from her after a few thrusts and kissed his way down to her opening, his thumb and index finger teasing her clit. He licked her opening once before slipping his tongue between her folds, grinning when she cried his name loudly as she let her orgasm take over.

"Oh my god." Olivia gasped for breath. But before she could get anymore words out, Ed had crawled back up the bed and his lips were on hers, letting her taste herself.

Olivia opened her eyes slowly and held eye contact with Ed as she reached down between them and took his hard length in her hand, swiping over the tip with her thumb.

"Livia..." Ed's voice was strained as his hips bucked into Olivia's hand.

"Say it." Olivia whispered.

"I need you." Ed told her quickly.

Olivia brought her lips to his and gripped his shoulder with one hand while the other guided him to her opening. She removed her hand and cried out in pleasure when she felt Ed push into her.

Ed gave Olivia a moment to adjust to his size before he began to thrust in and out of her at a rapid pace. He looked at Olivia beneath him and saw one hand entangled in her long brown locks while her mouth opened in a silent scream.

Moments later, Ed felt himself about to come and sped up his thrusts, determined not to come until Olivia had. When he felt her walls clench around him, he let go and moaned loudly as he came inside of Olivia.

Olivia cried Ed's name, coming seconds after him and gasping for breath as he collapsed on top of her.

Ed stayed still for a few moments, trying to gather the strength to roll off of Olivia. When he realised he was almost crushing her beneath him, he managed to shove himself to the other side of the bed, bringing Olivia into his side.

"That was amazing." Ed whispered.

The two stayed tangled in each other for what felt like hours until they heard Noah's small voice shouting for Olivia.

"I think you woke him up." Ed chuckled

Olivia groaned and climbed out of bed on unsteady legs. She pulled on one of Ed's hoodies and a pair of NYPD sweats from a nearby chair. Before she headed for the door, Olivia leaned over Ed and kissed his cheek.

"There's more where that came from." Olivia's voice was husky and the look in her eyes told Ed that she wasn't finished for the night just yet, once Noah was back in bed, she'd be back for more.

"You might want to work at keeping quiet then, unless you want your son waking up every time we have sex." Ed laughed at the mock glare Olivia sent him as she walked out of the bedroom to settle Noah back to sleep.


End file.
